


I’m Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of Celebration/Fight Like Hell Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash, Tragedy, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary-Ann came as soon as she heard the news about her brother, What is the point of her visit?, What does she say or do?**Author’s Note: Third part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I’m Here For You:

*Summary: Mary-Ann came as soon as she heard the news about her brother, What is the point of her visit?, What does she say or do?*

 

*Author’s Note: Third part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were enjoying some time alone before the wedding, They were just talking about anything, & everything. Til, They got interrupted by a visitor, & they smiled, as she entered the room.

 

“Mary !”, They exclaimed in unison, as she came into the room, & she had the biggest smile on her face, as she saw them together. She sat down in front of them, & said this to them, as she greets them, & sits down.

 

“I came as soon as I heard, Joanie is having fun with her aunt, & uncles, I am here to help with whatever details are left”, she said, as she kissed both men on the cheeks. She told them, We are gonna have brother/Sister time”, she told them. Then, She said to Danny, “You got split afterwards, Cause I got to help Steve get ready”, & they spent some time together.

 

“We are so glad that you are here, Mare”, The Blond said, as he was holding his lover’s hand. “Yeah, We are”, Steve said breathlessly, as he held his hand out for his sister’s. Then, Danny checked his watch, & told them this.

 

“I got to go, Make sure that everyone, & everything is all set, I will see you guys later”, he said, as he kissed Mary on the cheek, & his lover on the lips, Then, He heads off to take care of his tasks for the wedding, They both laughed, as he rushes off.

 

“He sure is a romantic, Isn’t he ?”, Mary said with a smile, & was glad to see a smile on her older brother’s face. “Yeah, He sure is, & he is the best”, Steve said with pride. He turned to his sister, & said with an emotional smile, “Thank you for everything”, Mary matched her brother’s smile with one of her own, “I’m here for you, Come on, Let’s get ready”, & they did just that.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
